


A Grave Situation

by leonardodicaprio99



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 20:15:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8681935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leonardodicaprio99/pseuds/leonardodicaprio99
Summary: Newt brings Percival Graves into the case. Frank is not happy.





	

Percival Graves was an unusual man. Frank didn't know why Percival Graves was in the case. He didn't seem to be the type to go for twinks. Frank stared suspiciously as this Graves man was toured around by Newt, who was stuttering and stammering and stumbling moreso than normal. Normally, Newt was confident inside the case.

This could not be the case today (pun intended).

On his perch, Frank turned around and aimed. He was going to launch a special bomb at Graves for making his master so jittery. Frank fired. It was a direct hit.


End file.
